Genetic studies are becoming an important component of clinical research. For instance, in the case of stroke studies, genetic markers might predict tendency to hemorrhage after various treatments. Genetic markers may point to expression of proteins. Based on these protein expressions, we may be able to develop a diagnostic profile to analyze ischemic damage to assist in determining whether urgent treatment is indicated. Additionally these markers may provide insight into the role of inflammation and accompanying immune response in strokes. By pursuing novel genetic studies, we can seek out supportive technology for our other SPOTRIAS goals. Our specific aims are to: 1. Collaborate with other SPOTRIAS sites by providing blood and other human tissue as needed. 2. Continue genomics-based clinical research on acute stroke patients by harvesting and banking genomic DNA samples of patients enrolled in the acute stroke trials. 3. Research immune response in cerebrovascular disease searching for serum and cell markers of clinical outcome. The genetic revolution, typified by the latest findings of the genes associated with heart disease and diabetes, highlights inflammation-related genes as playing a major role in the analysis of vascular diseases. In recent years, there has been growing interest in inflammation in the setting of stroke and trials of immune treatments to improve clinical outcome. However, there remains a critical gap in our knowledge base in that the role of inflammation with its closely-related immune responses in determining stroke outcome is still unclear. The immune response associated with favorable early clinical outcome in Acute Ischemic Stroke (AIS) patients is unknown. Likewise, the influence on the degree of brain injury following AIS has not been systematically examined. In this core, we seek to facilitate the banking of blood samples with the SPOTRIAS repositories, while initiating the search for viable genetic and immune response markers that influence outcomes of stroke.